Doppelganger Sage Mode
Doppelganger Sage Mode (ドッペルゲンガー仙人モード,Dopperugengaa Sennin Moodo) is a sage mode designed by doppelgangers. First used by the Doppelganger King himself, users of this senjutsu can actually mimic the appearance of others, and even their ninjutsu, taijutsu, etc. However, the user must have the target's DNA. Appearance ---- Users of Doppelganger Sage Mode can look three different ways when they reach Sage Mode, as listed below. * Beginner's Doppelganger Sage Mode Appearance= Users look partially like the person they are attempting to mimic, only with markings covering most of the face. This level of mimicry is highly not recommended because no makeup can cover these markings on the face, so its more for copying jutsus, which they can also only do partially in this mode. * Incomplete Doppelganger Sage Mode= Users look very similar to who they are mimicking, with only a few markings. However, with enough makeup, the user can look exactly like who they are attempting to mimic. * Perfect Doppelganger Sage Mode= This has only been used by Seikatsu Ketsueki. Users look exactly like who they are mimicking, with only strange eye dilation. Users can pass flawlessly as who they are mimicking. Abilities ---- Advantages ---- Beginner's Doppelganger Sage Mode * The user's physical strength, speed, and stamina are slightly enhanced. * The user can partially mimic a shinobi's physical and vocal appearance * The user can copy some of their targets jutsus. * The user can use natural energy to attack opponents mentally sometimes. Incomplete Doppelganger Sage Mode * The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and perception are enhanced. * The user can mostly mimic a shinobi's physical and vocal appearance * The user can copy most of their targets jutsus. * The user can use natural energy to attack opponents mentally often. Perfect Doppelganger Sage Mode * The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are dramatically enhanced. * The user can mimic the physical and vocal appearance of another shinobi completely. * The user can copy all of their targets jutsus. * The user can use natural energy to attack opponents mentally at all times. Drawbacks ---- Beginner's Doppelganger Sage Mode * The user can be in sage mode for as long as 2 minutes. * The user must charge their natural energy for 20 minutes before battle. * Using natural energy to mentally attack people takes away half of the user's natural energy. * If the user runs over their designated time, the user could very likely die. Incomplete Doppelganger Sage Mode * The user can be in sage mode for as long as 60 minutes. * The user must charge their natural energy for 10 minutes before battle. * Using natural energy to mentally attack people takes away some of the user's natural energy. * If the user runs over their designated time, the user could very likely lose a lot of normal chakra. Perfect Doppelganger Sage Mode * The user can be in sage mode for as long as 120 minutes. * The user must charge their natural energy for 5 minutes before battle. * Using natural energy to mentally attack people takes away very little of the user's natural energy. * If the user runs over their designated time, the user could very likely lose little to no chakra. Doppelgangerr.jpg|Beginner's Mimicry of Naruto Uzumaki doppelganger2.jpg|Incomplete Mimicry of Hashirama Senju doppelganger3.jpg|Complete Mimicry of Naruto Uzumaki